horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamikaze (song)
Kamikaze is a song by American rapper Eminem from the album of the same name. Lyrics Okay, how do I say this? (fack, fack, fack) Last year didn't work out so well for me (fack, fack, fack) (fack last year) 2018, welp (fack, fack) Yeah, I'm a fuckin' kamikaze crashin' into everything You beat me, Islamic Nazi, that means there is no such thing I've been goin' for your jugular since Craig G Duck Alert Wedgie in my underwear, the whole bedsheet and the comforter Stuck up in my rectal crack, kiss my disrespectful ass I'll ride through your cul-de-sac Window cracked, bumpin' your reference tracks You collab on a referent rap, I have never said his raps Overstayed my welcome, stepped in crap and ruined your welcome mat So spit that shit from the heart, you didn't write like you wrote it While I tea-bagged the microphone 'cause I go nuts on it Like a fighter jet lined with explosives that'll strike any moment Headed right at opponents and I am the fucking pilot that flown it I'm 'bout to Smash into everyone, crash into everything Back and I've just begun, fack 2017 Fack, fack on everyone Fack, fack on everyone Fack, fack on everyone I'm a Kamikaze, gonna Smash into everyone, crash like an F-15 Damage already done, y'all should've let me be Fack, fack on everyone Fack, fack on everyone Fack, fack on everyone I'm a Kamikaze, gonna I turned to rap 'cause it made me feel tough when I wasn't From the moment I heard rap was cussin', I was in Which is why I identify with the guy Who I was invented by, Dre's Frankenstein Energized like a nine volt, ice cold Like Snake Eyes, twice in a row on a dice roll But if the only reason I blow is 'cause I'm white though Why don't every other white rapper sell what I sold? (ooh) Kamikaze pilot, I wrote my suicide note Here come the guys in white coats tryin' to stop me 'Fore I jump behind the controls and try to fly into foes 'Cause I'm takin' y'all with me when I go cyclone I don't think this typhoon's letting up any time soon, here I go Eyes closed, blindfolded, I'm 'bout to Smash into everyone, crash into everything Back and I've just begun, fack 2017 Fack, fack on everyone Fack, fack on everyone Fack, fack on everyone I'm a Kamikaze, gonna Smash into everyone, crash like an F-15 Damage already done, y'all should've let me be Fack, fack on everyone Fack, fack on everyone Fack, fack on everyone I'm a Kamikaze, gonna Smash Kamikaze, kamikaze Kamikaze, kamikaze, kami-kamikaze Look at what I've done I heard your freestyle on Shade 45, that shit was embarrassing There is no way we ever hear that shit again, I guarantee That way, that shit was so ass, it's something we wouldn't dare re-air it Shit's embarrassing, as me rear-ending Tara Reid bare In my therapy chair, my dick is the hair length of Cher Each nut is the chair width of an acorn, stairlift beware of me Lyrically I'm terrible, better get your lyrics prepared Richard Ramirez is here Serial killin' every beat there is, but wait Wait, got the eeriest feelin', somethin' evil is lurkin' I'm no conspiracy theorist but somethin' here is a foot Oh yeah, it's my dick Get the measurin' stick (what?) Twelve inches of wood Wait, but I've been goin' for your jugular since Craig G Duck Alert And I've come to pay respects 'cause if you sleep, you're fucked Other words, you get laid to rest And I hope your butt is hurt Put me on a track, I go cray on it like a color book You got some views, but you're still below me Mine are higher, so when you compare our views, you get overlooked And I don't say the hook unless I wrote the hook And now I'm just freestylin' in the vocal booth And you know I've always spoke the truth You lyin' through your teeth so much, you broke a tooth And it ain't somethin' I need a phone to do When I say I can't wait 'til I get ahold of you And I don't know what I'm s'posed to do Line up the rappers, take my pic like a photo shoot Why It Sucks # The song is very repetitive with "FACK" said 35 times. # It's one of the worst songs off of Kamikaze. # The beat is terrible. # Disgusting lyrics. Official Audio Kamikaze Official Audio Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Eminem Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Boring Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Gross songs